Saranghae, Hyung-ah!
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Patissier. Cooking Class. Gara-gara kue titipan Sai. Laman situs . /"Sasuke-sshi bagaimana kuemu?"/"Nde?"/"Sepertinya kau tidak ada kemajuan sejak hari pertama."/"Saengil chukka hamnida, hyung-ah."/OOC, CRACK, GAJE, ABAL, DLDR! SPECIAL! Untuk event Naruto's Birthday 2015 oleh Shrine. NARUSASU.


Banyak tugas… kuliah full… tapi demi ultah si papah saya nyempet-nyempetin bikin fanfic walau keluarnya entah ga jelas muahahahaha *dihajar*  
Ini fanfic kedua saya yang pake bumbu-bumbu koreaan. Dan sepertinya yang ini beneran dikore-koreain *maafkan saya yang wibu korea*  
Spesial buat miladnya papah kita tertjintah, saya persembahkan sebuah penpik sederhana yang mengundang cacian *eh*

cekidot!

Terisnpirasi dari drama 'I Order You' (2015)

Warn: OOC, crack, gaje, ngebosenin, full of typo(s)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

0-0-0-0

Sasuke awalnya hanya mampir ke toko itu untuk mengambil kue pesanan sepupunya. Namun ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang itu, lelaki yang menarik perhatiannya di _cooking club_ kampus.

.

.

.

 **SARANGHAE, HYUNG-AH!**

A NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NARUSASU

.

.

.

Kelas terakhir sudah selesai. Para mahasiswa yang mengikuti kelas linguistik itu keluar berbondong-bondong, mungkin sudah tak sabar untuk pulang dan melupakan teori-teori dari dosen yang membuat kepala mereka sakit karenanya. Sasuke membereskan buku catatannya yang kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam tas. Lelaki yang memakai _versity_ biru donker itu lalu menyusul teman-temannya meninggalkan kelas. Hari yang cukup melelahkan.

Anak-anak lelaki yang bermain basket di bawah langit senja itu nampak begitu asyik, tanpa peduli meskipun keringat sudah membasahi tubuh mereka, hingga kaus yang mereka pakai menempel di kulit lengketnya. Ketika melewati lapangan basket, Sasuke hanya mendesah ringan, alangkah menyenangkannya jika ia juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Bermain basket dengan teman-temannya. Ah, tapi kalau diingat-ingat ia tidak punya banyak teman di kampus. Kepribadiannya yang cukup tertutup membuatnya sering menjaga jarak dengan orang lain, sehingga, mungkin saja mereka pun menggan untuk bergaul dengannya.

 _Modu da bye bye~ sarangdo_ _  
_ _Modu da bye bye~ ujeongdo_ _  
_ _Feels like I'm ready No love I'm done with_ _  
_ _Keutnabeorin sarangirago haedo malhal pilyo obtjanha_

Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas setelah mendengar nada panggilan itu.

 _"Yeobeoseo?"_

 _"Noona! Aku lupa mengambil pesanan kueku di toko Ahn, bisa kau ambilkan untukku?"_

Wajah Sasuke berubah masam ketika dipanggil _'noona'_ oleh sepupunya. Ya, yang di _line_ seberang telpon itu adalah sepupunya yang bernama Sai. Dia hobi sekali memanggil Sasuke sebagai _'noona'_. Sudah tahu _'noona'_ adalah panggilan untuk perempuan, dan Sasuke bukan perempuan!

 _"Shireo!_ Ambil saja sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak tahu toko Ahn itu di mana."

 _"Ya ampun noona, toko Ahn itu yang di seberangnya kedai Samgyetang… di blok 5."_

"Ya, lalu?"

 _"Kue itu sangat pentiiiing~, malam ini akan kuberikan pada pacarku."_

"Urusanku apa?"

 _"Kampusmu 'kan dengan dengan blok 5…"_

"Terus?"

 _"Aigoo noona. Baiklah, kau mau apa? Akan kuberikan imbalan kalau kau mau mengambilkan kueku di toko Ahn."_

Hm, mendengar kata imbalan Sasuke jadi sedikit tertarik –sedikit.

"Oke… akan kuambilkan kuemu."

 _"Gomawo yo, noona! Katakan apa yang kau inginkan."_

"Aku ingin tomat. Belikan aku sekilo tomat. Yang besar dan merah."

 _"Arasso, akan kubelikan sepulang dari kantor nanti. Eh, sepulang kencan nanti. Hehehe."_

 _"YAH! KERJA! JANGAN BERTELEPON TERUS!"_

Terdengar suara seseorang yang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Sepertinya itu atasan Sai. Siapa suruh menelpon di kantor?

 _"Sudah dulu ya! Daah noona~!"_

 _ **PLIK**_

Dasar, ada-ada saja.

Baru dua langkah berjalan, Sasuke mendapat pesan singkat dari Sai.

 _Kue yang kupesan itu nokcha, bilang saja nokcha yang diberi tulisan 'Saranghae Ino-ya'._

"Tsche, orang pacaran…" komentarnya.

Sasuke pun merubah arah jalannya menuju toko Ahn yang Sai maksud, sambil membayangkan tomat-tomat merah yang _juicy_ dan lezat itu. Wajahnya berseri, entah ada yang menyadarinya atau tidak. Ia lupa kalau senyumannya bisa membuat orang lain menahan napas dalam beberapa detik ketika melihatnya –begitulah yang terjadi.

Sudah sekitar tiga tahun Sasuke tinggal di Seoul. Ia pindah ke negeri ginseng itu untuk melanjutkan studinya di bangku perkuliahan. Ia masuk ke sebuah universitas Kristen yang terdaftar sebagai salah satu dari 10 universitas terbaik di Korea, universitas Yonsei.

Walaupun Sasuke bukanlah orang Korea, ia sudah cukup mahir berbahasa Korea. Ketika masih tinggal di Jepang ia diajarkan untuk terbiasa berbahasa Korea dengan keluarganya. Itu semua karena keluarga sang ibu berasal dari Korea. Namun karena ayahnya orang Jepang, Sasuke tidak memiliki marga seperti Kim, Jung, Yoo, atau yang lainnya. Ia menggunakan nama Jepang dan marga ayahnya, Uchiha.

Di Seoul, ia tinggal bersama sepupu dari keluarga ibunya. Namanya Sai –bukan nama asli, hanya saja lelaki itu minta dipanggil seperti itu, seorang _web illustrator_ di sebuah perusahaan animasi. Meskipun lelaki berkulit pucat itu lebih tua dari Sasuke, tapi ia sangat suka memanggil sepupunya dengan sebutan _'noona'_. Katanya, itu semua karena Sasuke memiliki wajah cantik, dan memiliki sisi keibuan –hanya karena di hari pertama Sasuke pindah ia langsung memasakkan Sai makan malam dan bersih-bersih di rumahnya yang berantakan.

.

.

.

"Toko Ahn… toko Ahn…"

Sasuke melihat nama dari setiap toko yang ada di blok 5. Sai bilang tokonya ada di seberang kedai Samgyeotang. Berarti ada di sebelah kanan jalan, karena tempatnya berdiri saat itu adalah di sebelah kiri, di mana kedai _Samgyeotang_ sudah terlihat di depan sana. Ia melirik lampu tanda menyeberang, menunggu lampu itu hijau. Ia pun berdiri di dekat pembatas jalan bersama orang-orang yang mau menyeberang juga. Dalam 10 detik, lampu itu sudah berubah hijau dengan gambar orang berjalan. Tandanya ia sudah bisa menyeberang.

Toko Ahn. Namanya terpampang jelas di depan pintu masuk. Ditulis dengan _hangul._ Dari luar, toko itu terlihat ramai oleh pengunjung yang kebanyakan wanita.

"Selamat datang…"

Sasuke disambut oleh seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merah yang tengah menaruh roti-roti dari nampan ke etalase. Dilihatnya ada beberapa pegawai lain yang memakai celemek hitam, sedikit berbeda dengan bayangannya tentang toko kue biasa. Apalagi ketika melihat interior toko itu, penuh dengan pernak-pernik tradisional, meskipun kesannya masih terlihat modern. Ada berbagai macam kue dan makanan manis lainnya yang dipajang di etalase. Walaupun tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis, tapi Sasuke akui jika kue-kue itu menggugah selera.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ng… aku mau mengambil pesanan _nokcha."_

"Oh! Sebentar. _Oppa!_ Ada yang mau ambil pesanaan!" serunya. Sasuke ikut menoleh ke sudut lain toko itu, di mana seorang lelaki jangkung tengah mencatat sesuatu. "Silakan ke sebelah sana ya!" tukasnya. Setelah itu si gadis berkacamata langsung kembali pada pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Di meja yang gadis itu tunjukkan saja ada banyak orang yang mengantri untuk mengambil kue pesanannya. Sasuke berdiri di antrian paling belakang. Ia menghitung ada berapa orang di depannya. Delapan. Huh, lumayan juga harus menunggu delapan orang pengunjung sebelum tiba gilirannya.

Wangi kue manis begitu terasa. Sasuke mulai tergoda untuk membeli salah satu kue-kue manis itu dan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

"Silakan selanjutnya!" suara lelaki di belakang meja itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia buru-buru berlari kecil ke meja itu untuk mengambil pesanannya.

"Aku mau mengambil pesanan _nokcha,_ atas nama Sai." Sasuke merogoh dompetnya tanpa melihat wajah lelaki itu. Ia harus mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk ia bayarkan.

"Yang tulisannya _'Saranghae Ino-ya'_?" tanya lelaki itu.

Ck, memalukan sekali si Sai itu.

 _"Ye…"_ Sasuke mengangguk dengan berat hati.

Lelaki itu membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil _nokcha_ yang ditaruh di bagian bawah etalase. Ia kembali menegakkan badannya setelah mengambil _nokcha_ itu, lalu ia taruhlah di meja. Sasuke cukup takjub melihat kue yang dikemas apik dan cantik itu. Kotaknya terbuat dari plastik transparan dan pegangannya diikat dengan pita berwarna ungu. Ada juga hiasan bunga-bunga kecil dengan warna senada. Ah, jangan lupakan kartu kecil yang digantungkan di antara bunga-bunga sintetis itu. Daripada kue ulang tahun –atau apalah itu, ini lebih seperti kue untuk lamaran. Apa lelaki itu yang mengemasnya sedemikian rupa?

Sasuke merubah arah pandangnya pada lelaki di depannya.

 _"Omo!"_

Ia tersentak kaget karena tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tapi ia buru-buru sadar dan menutup mulutnya –menjerit seperti barusan itu sungguh tidak elit.

"Ada apa?" lelaki jangkung itu nampak bingung. Mata biru safirnya mengedip-ngedip lucu.

 _"A-aniyo…"_

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan lelaki di _cooking club_ waktu itu! Lelaki yang jadi _tutor_ dadakan untuk demo masak di klub! Lelaki yang membuat _tteok_ dalam berbagai macam! Lelaki yang –ah, begitu banyak yang Sasuke ingat tentang lelaki itu saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Dua minggu lalu, _cooking club_ di kampusnya mengadakan acara demo masak dan mengundang seorang _patissier_ terkenal di Seoul. Kebetulan saat itu Sasuke sedang tidak ada kelas dan memutuskan untuk mampir ke pelataran gedung studi budaya dan melihat-lihat. Ia terpesona oleh kue-kue tradisional buatan tangan sang _patissier_ yang terlihat begitu cantik. Berbagai macam _tteok_ itu dibuat langsung olehnya dan dapat dicicipi oleh siapa saja di tempat itu. Sayang Sasuke tidak kebagian merasakan _tteok_ buatan sang _patissier_ karena ia keburu hilang ingatan saat melihat wajah rupawan dan senyuman ramah dari lelaki itu. Dan sang _patissier_ ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Ah, _mianhamnida._ Ini uangnya." hampir saja Sasuke hilang ingatan lagi barusan.

 _"Gomaseumnida…"_

Sasuke, betapa beruntungnya ia hari itu.

Perjalanan ke kantor Sai jadi tidak terasa karena pikirannya dipenuhi oleh lelaki itu. Ah, siapa namanya ya? Berapa umurnya? Apa dia sudah punya kekasih?

 _Aigoo._

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir kalimat terakhir itu dari kepalanya.

Tak terasa sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di halte tujuannya. Halte itu sudah terlihat di depan. Dari sana, Sasuke hanya tinggal berjalan sedikit memasuki kawasan perkantoran.

Bus bergambar artis cantik yang sedang memegang kosmetik itu berhenti di depan halte dengan mulus. Pintunya otomatis terbuka. Para penumpang turun dengan tertib, bergantian dengan orang-orang yang hendak naik.

Sasuke mengirim pesan pada Sai. Ia malas kalau harus masuk ke dalam gedung dan naik ke lantai 8 untuk menemui sepupunya itu. Lebih baik menunggu di _lobby_ kantor saja.

 _"Noona!"_

Tak lama Sasuke menunggu di _lobby_ , lelaki berkaus polo abu-abu itu muncul sambil berlari kecil.

Sasuke mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Ia merasa malu dipanggil _'noona'_ di tempat umum seperti itu. Bisa jadi karyawan-karyawan yang melihatnya menyangka kalau ia adalah kakak perempuan Sai. Aish. Tidak.

"Ini kuemu!"

 _"Gomawo."_

"Sudah ya aku pulang."

"Aish, _noona_ kau ketus sekali. Nanti akan kubelikan tomat, aku janji…" Sai mencubit pipi Sasuke.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Yah, kau tidak perlu marah begitu… kita 'kan sepupu…"

"Ish!"

"Ya sudah kalau kau mau pulang, pulanglah. Atau kau mau di sini mengerjakan pekerjaanku?"

 _"Andwae!_ Aku mau pulang!"

Sasuke membenarkan posisi tali tas selempangnya lalu berjalan keluar kantor dengan tergesa. Ia bahkan pergi tanpa pamitan pada Sai. Untunglah Sai orang yang tidak terlalu memerdulikan _attitude_ sepupunya yang kelewat 'judes' itu.

Esok harinya, entah ada angin apa, Sasuke datang lagi ke toko Ahn. Setibanya di tempat itu bahkan ia tidak mengerti kenapa kakinya bisa melangkah sejauh itu. Ck, ck. Ia tidak mau bilang kalau ia datang ke tempat itu hanya untuk melihat sang _pattisier_ tampan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

 _"Omo!"_

Sasuke berjengit ketika ada tangan yang menepuk pundaknya. Lebih kagetnya lagi karena ternyata yang menepuknya adalah sang _pattisier_ yang ia cari.

"Kau yang kemarin, 'kan? Apa kau mau ambil pesanan lagi?" tanya lelaki jangkung itu. Ia berdiri di samping Sasuke. Kalau dilihat sedekat itu, ia sangat tinggi. Sasuke mungkin hanya setara pundaknya saja.

 _"Ani…_ sepupuku minta dibelikan sesuatu tapi aku bingung mau membelikannya apa." bohongnya. Semoga saja patissier itu tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya tujuan Sasuke datang ke toko bukan itu.

"Aah… kenapa tidak kau pilih saja kue-kue itu?" sang _patissier_ menunjuk etalase kue-kue tradisional Korea. Ada berbagai macam _tteok_ di sana. Aish, beragam bentuk dan warna dari kue-kue beras itu membuat Sasuke ingin menurut pada saran sang _patissier._

 _"Nde…"_ dan ia menurut dengan mudahnya.

"Ah iya. Kau mahasiswa Yonsei 'kan?"

Sebentar. Kenapa dia tahu?

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Mulai besok ada _cooking class_ di Yonsei. Pendaftarannya dibuka di _web_ . Tolong bantu sebarkan infonya pada teman-temanmu yang lain ya."

Urusan promosi? Sasuke kira…

"Ah _, ye._ Akan kuberitahu teman-temanku nanti…"

 _Aigoo,_ Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah, ia tidak ingat kalau harus mengerjakan tugas paper-nya untuk besok. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menyalakan komputernya dan mencari situs yang namanya ' ' lewat _search engine._ Ah ketemu! Ini dia!

Beranda situs itu menampilkan _background_ berbagai macam kue produk toko Ahn. Dan satu yang benar-benar mencolok adalah bagian pendaftaran _cooking class_. Ada informasi mengenai waktu dan tempat kursus. Sasuke membacanya dengan serius seperti membaca referensi _paper_ –sungguh tidak biasa. ia tertarik pada laman _web_ tentang kursus memasak itu.

"Ruang PKK, gedung serbaguna Universitas Yonsei. Mulai Kamis 7 Oktober sampai Senin 11 Oktober 2014. Minggu libur. Jam kursus… 17.00 sampai selesai."

Sasuke membaca artikel itu dengan suara.

"Isi formulir dibawah ini…"

Ia menggerakkan kursor-nya ke bagian bawah laman itu. Tersedia _link_ untuk diklik menuju laman lain. Ia bukalah laman itu dan muncul formulir pendaftarannya.

Sasuke mengetikkan nama lengkapnya di kolom paling pertama.

 _Chakkaman._

Ia tidak berpikir panjang. Mengapa ia begitu saja mengisi formulir itu? Hei, sejak kapan ia bertindak dulu baru berpikir?

"Ah tidak. Untuk apa aku daftar."

Ia berniat menghapus nama yang sudah ia tulis –namun pada akhirnya ia tulis kembali, bahkan ia mengisi formulir itu dengan lengkap, termasuk mengisi nomor kontaknya.

 _SEND_

Sebelum mematikan komputernya Sasuke sempat menulis nomor kontak Naruto yang ternyata tertera di laman _web_ itu.

.

.

.

Jam dinding _digital_ itu seperti memiliki magnet bagi mata Sasuke. Tak sabar rasanya ingin kuliah yang sedang ia ikuti itu segera berakhir. Sebentar lagi _cooking class_ akan mulai dan ia belum juga bisa keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia terkungkung oleh ceramah dosen dan _power point_ yang tak terbaca –karena ia duduk di barisan belakang.

"Ayolah." Keluhnya sambil mengetuk-ketukkan penanya ke meja.

"Pak! Ini sudah jam lima!"

Semua mahasiswa di ruangan itu menoleh ketika ada seseorang yang berani menginterupsi ceramah sang dosen. Kelas mendadak ribut. Semua sadar rupanya kalau mereka harus protes supaya bisa pulang. Sasuke tersenyum setuju.

"Ya, ya! Kuliahnya cukup sampai di sini! Untuk tugas paper-nya dikumpulkan besok! Jangan lupa! Kirim ke _email_ saya!"

 _"Ye, seonsangnim!"_

Akhirnya kelas usai. Sasuke berjalan cepat keluar dari kompleks fakultas budaya. Meski mungkin akan terlambat, tapi ia tetap ingin menghadiri _cooking class_ itu. Apalagi semalam ia sudah mendaftar.

Uh, apa yang akan terjadi di _cooking class_ itu? Apa yang akan menjadi tutor-nya adalah si _patissier_ itu?

Sasuke berharap banyak.

"Selamat datang di _cooking class_ Yonsei. Kami _patissier_ dari toko Ahn akan membantu kalian untuk belajar membuat kue dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Terima kasih untuk para peserta yang sudah mendaftar dan hadir di tempat ini-"

 _ **DOK DOK DOK**_

Sasuke mengetuk pintu dan menghentikan sang _tutor cooking class_ bicara. Semua mata tertuju padanya yang berdiri di mulut pintu. Hanya dia yang terlambat. Semua peserta sudah ada di tempat sejak 20 menit lalu.

 _"E… Mianhamnida…"_

Ia malu sekali menjadi perhatian banyak orang. Apalagi saat tahu _tutor cooking class_ -nya adalah sang _patissier_ itu. _Aigoo,_ ingin rasanya Sasuke membuang mukanya ke kantung sampah.

"Ya, silakan masuk."

Syukurlah jika sang _tutor_ masih mengijinkannya masuk. Fyuh.

Sasuke mengambil satu tempat yang masih kosong. Di sana sudah disediakan celemek dan peralatan masaknya. Sasuke cukup takjub. Ini yang namanya _cooking class?_ Ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengikuti program seperti ini.

Matanya menyisir seisi ruangan dan menghapal satu-satu wajah para peserta _cooking class._ Rupanya peserta laki-laki di situ tidak hanya dia seorang, tapi ada juga beberapa. Mungkin mereka menemani kekasihnya ikut _cooking class._ Tapi kasihan sekali karena para laki-laki sayang pacar itu harus di nomor duakan oleh kekasihnya yang lebih memilih memerhatikan sang _tutor_ yang menawan.

Hari pertama _cooking class_ itu Sasuke lewati dengan kegagalan. Ia yang sama sekali awam tidak berhasil membuat kue yang sempurna. Entah apa yang salah. Bisa jadi ia mengocok adonannya terlalu lama, atau ia memasukkan terlalu banyak margarin, atau entahlah. Kue yang dibuatnya bukan mengembang dan empuk ketika dipotong, tapi malah keras dan _bantet. Tutor_ yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu bahkan mengatakan kue Sasuke keras seperti batu. Sungguh memalukan.

Hari ke dua. Karena kegagalannya kemarin, Naruto lebih sering membantu Sasuke. Ia mampir ke tempat Sasuke untuk sekedar mengecek apa takaran bahan yang ia masukkan ke dalam adonan pas atau tidak. Sesekali lelaki itu juga melirik pekerjaan Sasuke ketika ia sedang membantu peserta lain. Sebenarnya lelaki cantik itu senang karena mendapat perhatian lebih banyak dari Naruto. Tapi ia harus selalu merasa kesal dan ingin menyuapinya dengan kue batu kemarin –karena Naruto ternyata berisik dan suka menyulut emosi. Lelaki yang lebih tua dari Sasuke itu mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat dahi Sasuke berkedut. Di matanya mungkin Sasuke hanyalah seorang murid yang benar-benar payah dan tidak sanggup membuat kue. Akui saja Sasuke, akui.

Sasuke memang tertarik padanya sejak pandangan pertama tapi jika orangnya ternyata menyebalkan begitu –ugh, kadang ia lupa kalau niatnya ikut _cooking class_ adalah untuk melihat _patissier_ itu. Tapi di lain sisi ia merasa amat beruntung telah mendaftar _cooking class_. Kapan lagi ada kesempatan untuk bertemu Naruto kecuali di sini? Ah tidak juga, kecuali Sasuke berlangganan di toko Ahn mungkin dia juga bisa melihat Naruto setiap hari –tapi bisa-bisa tubuhnya mengembang karena setiap hari makan kue.

"Sasuke-sshi, jangan menyerah ya, aku tahu kau bisa."

Di akhir pertemuan itu Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang sedang membereskan mejanya.

" _Hyung-ah_ , tidak usah mengejekku begitu."

"Yah! Kau ketus sekali!"

Lelaki yang sejak hari pertama minta dipanggil _'hyung'_ oleh murid-muridnya itu nampak tak suka dengan respon Sasuke.

"Besok jangan terlambat lagi ya."

"Mau bagaimana, aku ada kelas sampai jam lima dan butuh waktu untuk berjalan ke sini. Kalau saja aku _ninja_ aku akan melompati atap gedung supaya bisa cepat sampai ke sini."

"Bukankah _ninja_ juga punya jurus pindah dimensi? Kau bisa gunakan itu."

 _"Hyung-ah,_ kau terlalu banyak nonton kartun."

"Kau tahu saja aku memang suka nonton kartun. Terutama kartun _ninja_ itu. Sayang sudah tamat."

Argh, menggemaskan. Sasuke kesal.

 _"Ye, ye…"_ Sasuke mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil mencoba cuek. Ia kembali membereskan sisa peralatan di mejanya yang belum ditaruh ke tempat semula.

"Dari semua peserta _cooking class_ ini hanya kau yang sedikit sulit diatur." ujarnya.

 _"Ye, ye…"_ Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Tapi ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Sial, ia malu dikatai sulit diatur.

 _ **CTIK**_

 _"AAHH! APPO!"_

Sasuke memekik ketika Naruto menyentil dahinya. Sentilan itu keras sekali.

"Kenapa kau menyentil dahiku?!" Sasuke memegang dahinya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya perih dan berair. Entah ada saraf apa yang menghubungkan dahinya dengan kelenjar air asin di matanya itu. Tapi sungguh, sentilan itu benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Kau menggemaskan."

Ah?

Apa kata itu berarti Sasuke lucu?

Atau lelaki itu sebal padanya?

Hari ke tiga. Sasuke tidak sengaja mencuri dengar dari dua gadis peserta _cooking class_ yang sedang bergosip. Katanya, besok Naruto ulang tahun yang ke tiga puluh. Dari mana mereka tahu? Jangan-jangan mereka menguntit lelaki itu? Bisa jadi. Lelaki tampan seperti Naruto pasti disukai banyak wanita dan tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan membuntutinya seperti _sasaeng fans._ Hm, sepertinya, asalkan tampan tak perlu jadi artis pun bisa dapat _fans_ berat.

Naruto baru kembali dari luar. Ia masuk ke ruang PKK dengan disambut oleh asistennya yang langsung saja menggandeng tangan lelaki itu.

 _"Oppa._ Besok 'kan _cooking class_ libur. Apa kau mau merayakan ulang tahunmu di luar? Kita pergi karaoke." ajak wanita berambut merah itu.

"Aku ingin di rumah saja, Karin-ah. Sepertinya besok habis tutup toko aku akan langsung pulang ke apartemen."

"Aah _oppa!_ Kau butuh hiburan!"

Telinga tajam Sasuke lagi-lagi dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ternyata benar besok adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto. Ia jadi berpikir untuk memberikan sesuatu pada guru kursusnya itu.

Apa ya?

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah masuk proses _baking?"_ tanya lelaki itu pada seluruh peserta _cooking class_. Sasuke lupa kalau adonannya bahkan belum ia masukkan ke dalam _oven._ Sejak tadi ia terlalu sibuk menguping.

"Sasuke-sshi bagaimana kuemu?"

"Ah?"

Pertanyaan Naruto jelas tertuju padanya.

"Tunggu."

 _Patissier_ itu mengambil loyang adonan kue milik Sasuke, lalu ia mencium aromanya. Matanya memicing ketika mencium sesuatu yang aneh. Sasuke sudah was-was. Jangan-jangan kuenya akan gagal lagi seperti yang kemarin-kemarin?

"Kau terlalu banyak memasukkan _soju._ Ganti adonannya."

"Aish. Sulit sekali membuat kue ini!" keluhnya.

Seperti yang sudah ia duga, benar ternyata. Kue _makgeolli sol bang_ itu tidak akan mengembang sempurna jika takaran soju-nya tidak pas. Ck, Sasuke harus mengulang lagi. Membuat adonan untuk kedua kali.

"Kuemu mungkin akan berhasil kalau kau tidak banyak mengeluh…" saran Naruto. Tapi bagi Sasuke lebih terasa seperti sindiran.

"Yah, _hyung-ah,_ aku sudah berusaha!"

"Kau mau aku semangati?"

Lelaki itu berdiri di depan Sasuke dan menaruh dua tangannya di atas meja.

 _"Hwaiting!"_

Tangannya mengepal.

"Tsche." Sasuke mendecak sebal setelah sang _patissier_ itu pergi. Dia perlu tahu kalau semangat itu tidak mempan.

Lalu apa yang mempan? Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin Naruto mengajarinya secara langsung tanpa harus bergantian dengan peserta lain. Cukup menginstruksikan cara mencampurkan adonan itu dan berdiri di sampingnya sampai kuenya matang. Selesai. Tapi itu semua tinggal angan karena Naruto bukan _tutor_ privat-nya. Yang lain juga punya hak diajari. Ah, Sasuke kadang egois dan tidak pernah puas. Padahal sejak kemarin perhatian Naruto memang lebih banyak tertuju padanya.

Andai saja ia memiliki waktu lebih banyak untuk bertemu dengan lelaki itu selain di _cooking class._

Andai…

 _Cooking class_ hari ketiga akhirnya berakhir. Semua harus membereskan meja dan mencuci peralatan yang sudah digunakan. Untuk yang berhasil, mereka bisa membawa pulang kuenya. Tapi, seperti dua hari kemarin, kue Sasuke tidak layak dibawa pulang.

"Sasuke-sshi." selalu Naruto yang memulai.

 _"Nde?"_

"Sepertinya kau tidak ada kemajuan sejak hari pertama."

 _Omo,_ tega sekali ia berkata seperti itu.

"Aish. Iya aku tahu…"

"Aku jadi berpikir kalau kau seharusnya kursus _privat_ kalau kau ingin bisa membuat kue."

Sasuke belum tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan lelaki itu.

"Aku mungkin bisa mengajarimu, kalau kau mau."

 _Jinjja?_

Kalau Sasuke adalah seorang gadis mungkin ia akan melompat kegirangan dan menghambur ke pelukan _'oppa'_ di depannya.

"Aah… ya biar kupikirkan…" tapi yang ia ucapkan tidak sejalan dengan hatinya.

Ayolah, siapa yang tidak mau diajari langsung secara _privat_ oleh _patissier_ itu? Siapapun pasti mau! Dan bukankah hal itu yang Sasuke inginkan sejak pertama?

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa hari Senin…"

Sasuke teringat akan perkataan gadis-gadis _sasaeng_ itu. Besok 'kan Naruto ulang tahun? Apa ia berikan saja sebuah hadiah untuk lelaki itu di hari Senin ketika _cooking class_ berlangsung?

Mengapa memberi hadiah padanya jadi seperti sebuah keharusan? Bahkan ia tidak ingat untuk memberi kado setiap Sai ulang tahun. Ah sudahlah. Urusan Sai tidak penting.

.

.

.

Niatan untuk memberikan Naruto sebuah kado itu membawa Sasuke berjalan ke Shinchon setelah _cooking class_ usai. Daerah yang penuh dengan tempat belanja itu selalu ramai, apalagi di hari Sabtu seperti ini. Orang-orang menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan berbelanja atau sekedar _window shopping_. Banyak juga pelajar yang berjalan-jalan santai untuk menikmati suasana Shinchon di musim gugur.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri deretan pertokoan itu sambil berpikir, apa barang yang kira-kira cocok untuk Naruto?

Tak sengaja ia melihat seorang lelaki yang lewat, ia tertarik dengan gaya busananya, cara berjalannya dan wajahnya yang nampak seperti model-model majalah _fashion._ Yang menrik baginya adalah jam tangan yang dipakai lelaki itu. Jam tangan memberikan kesan elegan bagi seorang laki-laki. Ah, ia jadi dapat ide. Apa ia berikan jam tangan saja?

Tak butuh waktu lama ia menemukan sebuah toko jam tangan yang menurutnya cukup menarik. Ia masuk ke dalam toko dan melihat-lihat jam tangan yang dipajang di sana. Ada berbagai model. Semua bagus. Namun ada satu yang lebih unik daripada yang lain. Sasuke mengambil jam tangan itu dan memeriksanya dengan teliti.

Jam itu adalah jam tangan analog berwarna abu kehitaman. _Strap_ keramiknya pun memiliki warna senada. Kelihatannya jam itu akan cocok dipakai oleh Naruto yang kulitnya agak kecokelatan. Hm… sepertinya ia tidak perlu susah-susah mencari. Ia sudah dapat apa yang ia mau.

Meskipun ia masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa, namun ia tidak keberatan untuk menggelontorkan sejumlah uang untuk membeli sesuatu. Ayahnya selalu mengirimi uang lebih dari kebutuhannya. Lagipula Sasuke memang jarang sekali akan menghabiskan uangnya untuk berbelanja. Jadi uang kiriman itu sudah seperti tabungannya secara tidak langsung.

Sasuke pulang ke rumah membawa kotak berlapis kulit berisi jam tangan, oleh-olehnya dari Shinchon. Sai yang kala itu sedang ada di rumah tertarik dengan apa yang Sasuke bawa. Sudah lama sekali Sai tidak melihat Sasuke pulang dengan menjinjing kantung belanja –walaupun yang dibawa sepupunya saat itu hanyalah kantung kertas kecil.

"Kau habis jalan-jalan? Biasanya kau pulang kursus jam 8. Apa itu?" Sai tahu kalau Sasuke ikut _cooking class_ di kampusnya. Biasanya Sasuke yang sampai duluan di rumah, tapi beberapa hari ke belakang sebaliknya. Andai Sai tidak memaksa, Sasuke tidak akan mengatakan padanya kalau ia ikut kursus memasak.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke naik ke kamar dengan cueknya. Yah, Sai malas berdebat dan memilih untuk melupakan pertanyaannya barusan.

Di kamar, Sasuke duduk di atas ranjangnya lalu membuka kotak jam tangan yang sudah dibelinya itu. Bagus, barangnya dirasa _worth it_ dengan harga yang harus ia bayarkan.

 _Aigoo,_ melihat jam tangan itu jadi mengingatkannya pada sang ayah.

Terakhir ketika ayahnya ulang tahun Sasuke tidak sampai begitu royalnya membeli sebuah jam tangan. Anak macam apa dia ini? Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ingatkan ia untuk minta maaf pada ayahnya jika ia pulang ke Jepang nanti.

.

.

.

Sai suka sekali menonton acara _live show_ komedi itu setiap malam. Mungkin ia juga butuh hiburan setelah seharian berkutat dengan komputer dan _paint tool_ yang namanya mirip dengan panggilannya itu.

Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika _remote_ televisinya dipegang oleh Sai. Kuasa penuh atas _channel_ yang ditonton ada di tangan lelaki berkulit pucat itu. Lagipula dia memang tuan rumahnya.

 _"Hyung."_

 _"Nde?"_

"Kurasa aku sudah mulai gila."

 _"Wae yo?"_

"Ah tidak."

"Katakan."

 _"Andwae."_

"Ya sudah."

Sai kembali memasukkan _snack_ keju ke dalam mulutnya dan menonton televisi, sementara Sasuke makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di sudut sofa.

"Kau suka _sama_ tutor-mu itu ya?"

"Iya."

"Sudah kuduga."

Manik _doe_ itu melebar ketika ia sadar sudah keceplosan mengatakan 'iya' _. OMONA!_

 _"A-ANI!_ AKU TIDAK SUKA PADANYA!" Sasuke langsung mendudukkan diri. Sai menatap malas pada reaksi sepupunya itu. Sudah jelas terlihat kalau Sasuke menyukai tutornya Buktinya ia menjawab 'iya' barusan. Jawaban pertama itu selalu yang paling benar. Paling jujur.

"Bohong. Aku tahu. Matamu yang mengatakannya…" ujar Sai sembari menunjuk dua matanya dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah.

"YA! _HYUNG!_ SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK SUKA PADANYA!" Sasuke tidak terima dengan tuduhan Sai, padahal dalam hatinya ia memang mengakui kalau dirinya menyukai Naruto. Wajah dengan kulit putih susu itu nampak memerah, ia benar-benar malu.

"Ha, ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau mengaku. Bukan urusanku juga." Sai dengan cueknya mengaduk-aduk toples kaca _snack_ itu, entah mencari apa, padahal tidak ada kertas _jackpot_ di dalamnya.

Arrgh, ingin rasanya Sasuke menggigit makhluk menyebalkan itu.

 _ **DING DOONG**_

"Buka pintunya." Sai menunjuk pintu dengan dagunya.

"Aish." Sasuke berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan ke arah pintu.

 _ **CKLEK**_

 _"HYUNG-AAAHHH~ AKU DATAAANG~!"_

Nampaklah seorang gadis remaja berkacamata bersorak gembira di depan pintu. Sasuke hanya mendengus jengah melihat gadis itu.

"Masuk." ucapnya ketus.

Gadis itu menerobos lengan Sasuke dan masuk duluan ke dalam rumah. Ia menggendong tas ransel di punggungnya. Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang –setelah ia tutup kembali pintunya.

 _"HYUNG-AAH!"_ serunya pada Sai yang masih setia duduk di sofa.

"Sarada? Kau sudah bilang _sama_ orangtuamu kalau mau menginap di sini?"

"Sudah!"

 _ **BRUKK**_

Gadis itu duduk di sofa dan melempar tasnya asal.

Sarada juga sepupu Sasuke. Ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Ciri-ciri fisiknya tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Sai. Kulit pucat dan rambut hitam. Hanya saja matanya minus, jadi ia harus memakai kacamata berbingkai merahnya kemanapun ia pergi. Bagi Sasuke yang tidak begitu suka orang berisik –apalagi perempuan berisik, ia lebih sering mengabaikan gadis itu daripada menanggapinya. Bisa-bisa kepalanya sakit.

"Kau punya film baru, _hyung?"_

Selain Sai yang suka memanggil Sasuke _'noona'_ , Sarada juga suka memanggil sepupunya dengan _'hyung'_. Padahal ia perempuan, harusnya memanggil Sai dan Sasuke dengan panggilan _'oppa'_. Lidahnya geli, itu alasannya tidak menggunakan panggilan itu.

"Aku tidur duluan, ya." Sasuke berniat untuk naik ke kemarnya dan tidur –sebenarnya untuk menghindari Sarada.

 _"Hyung!_ Aku lapaaarrr!" Sarada mengadu sambil memegang perutnya. Sasuke tahu perjalanan dari rumah Sarada ke sini tidaklah dekat. Gadis itu harus dua kali naik bis. Apalagi saat itu sudah lewat jam makan malam.

"Buatkan dia makanan, _noona._ Kasihan dia sudah jauh-jauh ke sini…"

Sasuke hanya bisa cemberut. Sai tidak bisa memasak. Sarada apa lagi. Satu-satunya yang kemampuannya lebih baik dari mereka berdua hanyalah dirinya. Setidaknya a bisa kalau hanya membuat nasi goreng _kimchi_ atau sup _kimchi._ Atau mudahnya _ramyeon._

"Hhh… _ye_ … _ramyeon_ saja ya?" akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Kalau _ramyeon_ aku juga mau. Sekalian buatkan untukku ya, _noona!"_

"Aish."

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berlalu dengan berat hati. Yang paling dibencinya adalah berdiri di depan kompor di malam hari.

Lelaki cantik itu mengambil dua bungkus _ramyeon_ instan dari dalam lemari dekat kulkas. Tak lupa dengan dua butir telur, dan daun bawang. Lalu ia nyalakan kompor dan mendidihkan air sembari memotong-motong daun bawang itu menjadi bagian-bagian kecil.

Kalau hanya memasak _ramyeon_ atau makanan-makanan yang praktis, Sasuke bisa. Hanya saja jauh sekali jika ia ingin seperti Naruto. _Patissier_ satu itu memang betul-betul handal membuat kue dan makanan-makanan manis lainnya. Makanan lainpun pasti akan jadi enak di tangannya. Ah, kapan Sasuke bisa seperti itu? Tiga kali ikut _cooking class_ di klub itu bahkan belum memperbaiki kemampuan memasaknya. Tiga pertemuan, dengan tiga menu berbeda, dan tidak ada yang berhasil. Sungguh hebat.

 _Ramyeon_ itu telah matang, namun Sasuke tidak menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk. Dua sepupunya itu lebih suka makan _ramyeon_ dari pancinya langsung. Kebiasaan di Korea memang cukup aneh bagi Sasuke. Di jepang, tidak ada yang melakukan itu –mungkin.

"Sudah ya, aku mau tidur."

 _"GOMAWO NOONAAA~!"_

Sai dan Sarada serempak berterimakasih pada Sasuke. Lelaki cantik itu hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis. Pasalnya ia sudah ngantuk, sudah malas banyak bicara.

 _ **DRRTTT**_

 _"Hyung,_ ponselmu bergetar, 'tuh." ucap Sarada.

Sasuke langsung menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di dekat televisi. Lalu ia menyentuhkan jarinya pada layar ponsel itu. Ada pesan.

 _From: Naru-hyung_

 _Selamat, kau dapat undangan makan malam dari patissier tampan toko Ahn. Besok, datanglah ke apartemen D-Goon, tower 2, 11/406, jam tujuh malam._

 _"JINJJA?"_

Sai dan Sarada yang sedang berebut _ramyeon_ seketika berhenti dan menatap Sasuke heran.

"Ah _ottokhaeee?"_ Sasuke menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai sambil tertawa girang karena mendapai pesan singkat dari Naruto. Dia diundang makan malam? Ini bohong 'kan?

Dua sepupunya itu makin dibuat heran ketika Sasuke membalik badannya sambil melempar senyum lebar. Jarang-jarang ia seperti itu.

 _"Noona._ Ada apa denganmu?"

 _"Hyung._ Kau dapat tiket gratis ke Everland?"

 _"Aniii…_ Aku… Ahahahaha."

Tawa Sasuke makin terdengar tidak jelas bagi Sai dan Sarada. Lelaki cantik itu lalu meninggalkan mereka dengan seribu pertanyaan.

Usai membanting pintu dan melompat ke ranjang, Sasuke kembali melihat ponselnya untuk membaca ulang pesan itu. Pesannya nyata, benar-benar dikirim dari nomor sang _pastissier_ yang Sasuke simpan dalam kontaknya. Sulit dipercaya! Benar-benar sulit dipercaya!

Wajah Sasuke berseri-seri layaknya seorang gadis yang baru mendapat sebuket mawar dari kekasihnya. Khayalnya membumbung jauh.

Ah! Hampir saja ia lupa!

Sebelumnya ia sudah membeli sebuah jam tangan untuk hadiah ulang tahun Naruto. Jika memang lelaki itu mengundangnya makan malam di apartemennya, berarti itu bisa jadi kesempatan bagus untuk memberikan hadiahnya!

Ah, apa dewi amor sedang berbaik hati?

.

.

.

Sabtu, 10 Oktober 2014. Sasuke merasa mual dan sakit perut –bukan karena sembelit, tapi karena ia kelewat gugup. Hari itu adalah hari yang benar-benar krusial baginya. Padahal acara makan malam di apartemen Naruto masih 5 jam lagi, tapi bagi Sasuke waktu seperti berjalan 10 kali lebih cepat.

Detik-detik yang berlalu ia lewatkan dengan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Sesekali ia menatap dua kotak kembang api yang tergeletak di atas ranjang. Ia merasa tak pantas membawa benda itu ke apertemen Naruto. Rencananya, setelah makan malam ia akan mengajak Naruto ke _rooftop_ apartemen untuk menyulut kembang api berdua. Untuk sekedar menghibur lelaki yang katanya hidup sendirian di apartemennya itu.

Tapi… apa pantas? Lelaki itu bukan lagi anak-anak. Dan jam tangan yang akan jadi kadonya itu apa akan Naruto terima? Sasuke bahkan belum tahu Naruto adalah tipe pria seperti apa –borjuis atau bukan. Jangan-jangan lelaki itu akan menolak mentah-mentah hadiah dari Sasuke. Ugh, jangan sampai.

 _"HYUUNG!"_

Suara Sarada terdengar nyaring sampai ke kamar Sasuke.

 _"MWOYAA?"_

Jawab Sasuke tak kalah keras. Setelahnya Sarada menaiki tangga dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan, lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dengan kasar.

 _ **DOK DOK DOK DOK!**_

 _"HYUUNG!_ SAI-HYUNG TANYA KAPAN KAU AKAN KELUAAR? KATANYA KALAU KAU TIDAK KELUAR DARI KAMAR JUGA IA AKAN MENGHABISKAN INJEOLMI-MUUU!"

"YAAH! JANGAAN!"

 _ **CKLEK**_

"Kalau begitu turun sekarang." ucap gadis yang sedang memegang ponsel itu.

 _"Nde… Jeonha…"_ balas Sasuke ketika gadis itu turun. Kelakuannya sudah seperti Yang Mulia Raja saja.

Tapi, _injeolmi_ itu sepertinya tak lebih penting dari memilih pakaian terbaiknya untuk menemui Naruto. Sasuke buru-buru menutup kembali pintunya tanpa mengikuti Sarada turun. Ia membuka lemari bajunya, mengecek satu-satu dari tumpukan baju yang dilipat dan baju-baju yang digantung, mana yang paing bagus dan cocok. Tak sedikit pakaian yang ia keluarkan dari lemari dan berujung teronggok begitu saja di atas ranjang. Duh, ia benar-benar bingung.

Ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Kemarin Naruto bilang, matanya seperti kelereng. Sasuke tidak cukup mengerti kenapa si _patissier_ berkata seperti itu.

Sasuke melirik kaos _v-neck_ lengan panjangnya di antara pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan itu. Ah, sepertinya ia tidak usah berpikir terlalu sulit untuk memilih pakaian. Mungkin _v-neck_ saja sudah cukup. Tinggal ia padankan dengan celana senada dan sepatu boots-nya.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke harus mandi dulu.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi ya."

" _Hyung_ , kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini. Katakan padaku ke mana kau akan pergi." ujar Sarada menginterogasi.

"Yah!" Sasuke tidak terima dibilang cantik. "Ke mana aku pergi bukan urusanmu."

"Jadi mau main rahasia-rahasiaan? Hm… biar kutanyakan saja pada Sai-hyung nanti."

"Terserah kau saja."

Sasuke meraih knop pintu dan hendak membukanya –tapi Sarada menyambar tali tas selempangnya hingga ia hampir jatuh ke belakang.

"Ayo kita _selca_ dulu sebelum kau pergi."

 _ **PLIK**_

Satu foto berhasil diambil Sarada ketika Sasuke tidak sempat memasang wajah cool-nya di depan kamera. Sementara Sarada yang hobi _selca_ itusempat untuk berpose imut dengan memajukan bibirnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Aish.

"Hapus."

 _"Shireo._ Akan kupamerkan pada teman-temanku di sekolah nanti."

"Dasar kacamata!"

Umpatnya tepat sebelum ia membanting pintu.

Sasuke pergi ke apartemen Naruto dengan menaiki bus, jarak rumahnya ke apartemen lelaki itu cukup jauh. Harusnya saat itu ia diantar oleh Sai, tapi melihat sepupunya itu malah tidur di depan televisi, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk minta diantar. Sai lamban, bisa-bisa Sasuke terlambat memenuhi janjinya.

Ia berkali-kali mengecek pesan singkat dari Naruto di ponselnya karena takut salah masuk apartemen. Sepertinya juga ia sudah hapal betul alamat lelaki itu. Tanpa disadarinya, mulutnya terus merapal nama apartemen, lantai, dan nomor kamar Naruto. Duh, semakin lama ia semakin merasa sakit perut.

Setelah menemukan gedung apartemennya, Sasuke masuk dan langsung mencari _lift_. Untunglah ketika ia temukan, lift-nya baru terbuka. Ia menunggu sebentar untuk membiarkan orang-orang dalam _lift_ keluar, lalu ia masuk bersama dua orang pekerja kantoran setelahnya. Sasuke menekan tombol angka 11, dan dua orang itu menekan tombol angka 15. Ah, ia akan keluar duluan, batinnya.

Dalam _lift_ itu Sasuke berdiri di pojok, bersandar. Semakin dekat dengan lantai sebelas semakin kakinya terasa lemas. Jika dibilang ini reaksi yang berlebihan, mungkin saja memang benar. Sasuke tidak akan menyangkal karena ia tidak pernah diundang makan malam ke apartemen orang lain sebelumnya. Garis bawahi jika apartemen itu adalah milik seorang lelaki yang ia sukai.

"Hhhh…"

Tanpa sadar desahan lelah itu lolos dari bibirnya. Dua lelaki berjas di depannya seketika melirik ke arah Sasuke. Ya Tuhan, ini gawat. Lagi-lagi Sasuke kelepasan. Langsung saja ia memasang wajah garang dan tatapan tajam supaya mereka berhenti memandangnya dengan genit. Dua lelaki itu memang berhenti menjatuhkan arah pandangnya pada Sasuke, tapi setelah itu mereka malah berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

 _ **TING!**_

Akhirnya. Lantai 11. Sasuke segera keluar setelah pintu _lift_ itu terbuka. Ia tidak peduli pada pria-pria yang ditinggalkannya di dalam _lift_ itu. Terserah, mungkin mereka jarang melihat orang tampan sepertinya. Hm, Sasuke tidak tahu jika mereka sama sekali tak menganggapnya tampan, melainkan cantik.

 _ **TING NONG**_

Bel di sisi pintu kamar itu Sasuke tekan sekali. Ia menunggu sampai pintunya dibuka, sampai Naruto keluar dan menunjukkan wajah tampannya. Membayangkan _hyung_ tampan satu itu saja sudah membuat Sasuke berdebar-debar.

 _ **TING NONG**_

Sekali lagi ia tekan bel itu. Tak ada jawaban. Apa Naruto sedang keluar?

Ah, apa sopan jika Sasuke menekal bel itu berkali-kali? Mungkin saja ia akan mengganggu jika Naruto sedang ada di dalam apartemennya dan tidur. Tapi bukankah lelaki itu sendiri yang mengundangnya ke apartemen? Tidak mungkin Naruto lupa.

Sasuke terus memikirkan kenapa pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka juga. Setiap ia melirik ponselnya, menit demi menit berlalu. Sampai hampir setengah jam ia menunggu sambil berdiri tak tenang. Merasakan kakinya yang mulai pegal, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di depan pintu, lalu memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Waktu tebuang percuma dengan menanti sosok jangkung yang tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya itu. Sasuke merasa seperti orang bodoh. Belum pernah ia melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, menunggu berjam-jam di depan apartemen seorang lelaki, demi bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Ini seperti kisah-kisah dalam drama tentang seorang gadis yang mengejar pujaan hatinya. Tapi tentu ini bukan drama. Hanya saja Sasuke merasa janggal. Mungkin benar kata Sai, ia menyukai Naruto. Entah lebih dari itu mungkin. Mengapa ia sampai mau menunggu lelaki itu jika bukan karena rasa sukanya? Atau bisa disebut cinta? Dalam penantiannya ia berharap kalau _patissier_ itu segera datang. Lama-lama ia jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

 _"Dan kita siap meluncur dalam 10 detik! Sepuluh, sembilan, delapan, tujuh-"_

Samar-samar ada suara khas televisi menyapa telinganya. Sasuke menghirup aroma harum, seperti sprei yang baru dicuci. Aromanya asing namun begitu lembut. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya perlahan.

 _"Hyung…?"_ ucap Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto sedang tidur di sampingnya, walau penglihatannya yang masih belum jelas kala itu. Apa ia bermimpi? _"HYUNG?!"_ pekiknya saat kesadarannya sudah kembali 100%. Sasuke bangun dan sedikit mundur, menjauhi Naruto.

 _"Nde?_ Kau sudah bangun?" lelaki itu nampak kesulitan membuka kedua matanya, mungkin karena ia baru saja terlelap tadi.

Sasuke nampak kikuk dan panik ketika mendapati dirinya tertidur di ranjang Naruto –dan lelaki itu ikut tertidur di sampingnya.

"Apa kau terganggu dengan suara televisi itu?"

 _Paboya,_ bukannya begitu!

"A-itu, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

Naruto bangun dengan malas, lalu mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya asal.

"Kau tadi tertidur di depan pintu apartemenku. Jadi kubawa saja kau ke dalam."

Ya ampun, jadi begitu? Sasuke bahkan tidak ingat, bisa-bisanya ia ketiduran. Lalu bagaimana caranya Naruto membawanya ke dalam apartemen? Digendong?

"K-kau dari mana?"

"Maksudmu?"

'Yah! Tadi aku datang tepat waktu untuk menemuimu. Jam tujuh. Tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untukku. Aku menunggu sampai bosan di luar!' keluh Sasuke dalam hati, tapi tak ia utarakan.

 _"Mianhae yo._ Aku… pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menjernihkan pikiranku, tapi ternyata aku kebablasan sampai aku lupa dengan janji makan malam kita." Naruto tersenyum tipis. Sasuke merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh lelaki itu. "Maaf karena sudah membuatmu menunggu."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, rasanya canggung. Mengapa situasi seperti ini harus terjadi? Padahal biasanya lelaki itu akan bicara banyak, berisik dengan candaan-candaanya yang menyebalkan. Tapi kala itu, senyum lebarnya bahkan tak nampak. Tersirat dari matanya kalau dia sedang bersedih.

"Ah aku lupa." Sasuke memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. _"Saengil chukka hamnida, hyung-ah."_

Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak sebelum melempar senyumannya –yang masih saja tak selepas kemarin.

 _"Gomawo yo."_ ucapnya. "Kau pasti lapar 'kan? Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu." Ia peranjak dari ranjang. Sasuke yang masih duduk bersila di atas ranjang hanya bisa menatap punggung lebar Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa. benar, lelaki itu berbeda. Haruskah Sasuke bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto di hari ulang tahunnya ini?

Sasuke tidak tahu, dan Naruto tidak akan pernah mengatakannya pada lelaki cantik itu. Sebenarnya, sore itu Naruto pergi ke bekas stasiun kota. Tanggal 10 Oktober adalah hari ulang tahunnya sekaligus hari di mana ia berpisah dengan mantan kekasihnya. Di stasiun itu. Di peron itu. Yang dahulu sering mereka lewati bersama, menapaki rel kereta yang hangat meskipun angin musim gugur Oktober berhembus dingin.

Dulu, Naruto memiliki seorang kekasih yang teramat dicintainya. Wanita itu adalah seorang perantau dari Jepang. Ia memiliki rambut merah jambu dan mata hijau yang jernih. Naruto dan wanita itu sudah lama berhubungan, bahkan sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu di universitas. Banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua, susah, senang, dan segala kendala mereka hadapi berdua. Masing-masing bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain. Lama berhubungan, mereka bahkan sudah sepakat untuk menikah dan membina hidup bersama.

Namun, apa yang direncanakan rupanya tidak melulu berjalan sesuai harapan. Wanita itu lebih memilih lelaki lain, entah apa sebabnya ia tiba-tiba saja menjauh dan meninggalkan Naruto. Sampai pada akhirnya pertengkaran hebat terjadi di stasiun itu. Cincin _couple_ yang Naruto berikan pada wanita itu bahkan dikembalikan. Tak ada lagi cerita manis tentang kisah cinta mereka setelahnya. Semua sudah berakhir.

Cerita lama itu masih saja membayang-bayangi kehidupan Naruto. Sampai saat ini ia belum bisa membuka hatinya pada siapapun. Luka mendalam itu tak kunjung merapat dan sembuh. Sulit baginya melupakan wanita yang pernah dicintainya itu, wanita yang mengkhianatinya, Sakura…

 _"Hyung,_ kau sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto melamun.

"Ah?"

Sasuke menghampiri lelaki yang sedang menunggu didihan pasta itu, ia berdiri di sampingnya.

 _"Fusilli?"_

 _"Ye._ Kau tahu namanya?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar lucu bagi Sasuke.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu jenis-jenis pasta? Begini-begini aku penggemar pasta… aku pernah makan _mostaccioli, ditalini, manicotti, lasagna, farfalle, rotini-"_

"Ya siapa tahu…"

"Kau meremehkanku…" Sasuke merengut.

"Jangan marah…"

Lelaki cantik itu cemberut.

Pastanya telah matang, Naruto mematikan kompornya dan memindahkan panci didihan pasta itu ke atas konter.

"Aku lebih suka _fettuchine."_ ujar Sasuke.

"Jadi kau tidak mau? Ya sudah biar kubuang saja ini."

"Yah! Jangan marah!"

Lelaki itu sedikit tertawa ketika kata-katanya dikembalikan oleh Sasuke. Sudah tahu itu hanya bercanda saja.

Mereka makan bersama di konter dapur. Naruto yang meminta seperti itu. Ia tidak suka makan di tempat lain selain di dapur. Baginya, makan di dapur lebih praktis dan nyaman.

Seperti yang sudah Sasuke duga, masakan Naruto sungguh enak. Andai saja lelaki itu bukan seorang _patissier_ mungkin ia sudah jadi koki di hotel bintang lima.

 _"Hyung,_ aku selalu penasaran mengapa kau punya nama Jepang. Bukankah Naruto itu nama _topping ramyeon_ ya?"

Naruto tersenyum sementara ujung garpu masih ada di bibirnya.

"Aku orang Jepang. Kau juga 'kan?"

 _"Un, boku mo nihonjin da. Nihongo wa hanaseru yo ne?"_ (Ya, aku jiga orang Jepang. Tentu kau bisa berbahasa Jepang 'kan?)

 _"Nde?"_

" _Wakaranaika?_ Kau tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang, _hyung?"_

"Tidak… sejak kecil aku tinggal di sini dan aku tidak sempat diajari bahasa Jepang oleh orangtuaku."

"Memangnya mereka ke mana?"

"Mereka sudah lama meninggal…"

Aish, Sasuke, _pabo_ sekali.

 _"Ah, mianhae hyung-ah…"_ Sasuke menggulung-gulung _fusilli_ di piringnya.

 _"Gwenchana…"_ ucapnya. "Habiskan makananmu, ya."

 _"Nde…"_

 _Fussili_ yang masih tersisa itu harus Sasuke habiskan demi menghormati pembuatnya. Lagipula masakannya enak, rasanya seperti pasta-pasta di resroran. Berbeda dari pasta _homemade_ biasa.

 _"Hyung._ Kau punya korek api?"

"Korek api… tidak. Kalau korek gas ada."

"Yah, itu sama saja."

"Hehe. Sebentar kuambilkan."

Naruto berjalan sedikit ke sudut dapur untuk mengambil pemantiknya. Pemantik itu ia taruh bertumpukan dengan sebungkus rokok. Mata Sasuke sedikit memicing ketika menemukan benda itu. Rokok.

"Kau merokok?"

"Kalau aku sedang stres saja…" lelaki itu menggendikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum.

'Berhentilah merokok', hampir saja Sasuke mengatakannya kalau ia tak ingat bahwa Naruto bahkan bukan kekasih atau teman dekatnya sekalipun.

"Mau kau apakan korek gas ini?"

"Aku ingin ke _rooftop."_

Wajah Naruto menyiratkan tanda tanya.

"Kita… main kembang api."

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak menyangka udara malam di _rooftop_ apartemen itu akan sedingin ini. Harusnya ia memakai jaket tebal tadi. Ah tidak, harusnya juga ia tidak melakukan itu sepagi ini. Barusan ia melihat jam dinding digital di _koridor_ , dan betapa kagetnya ia bahwa saat itu sudah pukul 02.00 pagi. Ini perayaan ulangtahun yang sangat terlambat.

"Dingin!" ucap Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, mendekap tubuhnya sendiri. "Kenapa kau mau main kembang api di pagi buta begini?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ini sudah jam dua pagi… tadinya aku ingin menyalakan ini untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu..."

"Yah, ini bahkan sudah lewat tanggal sepuluh…"

Sasuke memajukan bibirnya.

"Sudah sini biar kunyalakan. Keluarkan kembang apinya."

Naruto mengambil pematik dari tangan Sasuke dan menyuruh lelaki cantik itu membuka kotak kembang apinya. Lalu ia sulut ujung kembang api itu dengan pemantik. Satu yang sudah menyala ia berikan pada Sasuke. Lalu satu lainnya ia pegang sendiri.

Dari semburat cahaya kembang api itu Naruto bisa melihat kalau Sasuke tertawa kecil. Wajahnya berseri.

"Ini 'sih seperti aku yang merayakan ulang tahunmu…"

"Yah!"

Lelaki itu malah tertawa ketika Sasuke membentaknya. Ekspresi kesalnya itu terlihat lucu bagi Naruto.

"Terimakasih ya. Aku terhibur, sungguh."

Ada suara cipratan kembang api di keheningan itu. Hangatnya bagai melingkupi tubuh mereka. Sedikit melupakan dinginnya pagi di _rooftop._

Kembang api itu perlahan habis dan mati dengan sendirinya.

"Kau mau menyulutnya lagi?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini sudah cukup. Terimakasih…"

Sasuke ikut tersenyum saat melihat segaris senyuman hangat dari wajah rupawan itu.

"Kau mau turun? Aku kedinginan."

Naruto mengangguk. Sasukepun berjalan duluan untuk turun dari _rooftop_ itu.

"Sasuke-sshi."

Tiba-tiba saja tangan itu melingkar di pinggang Sasuke dan membawa tubuhnya mundur, jatuh dalam dekapan Naruto.

Sasuke tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam tertegun.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada punggung itu.

Apa yang terjadi?

Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Dadanya bergemuruh. Lelaki itu tak bicara apapun lagi.

Naruto hanya butuh sandaran. Kadang berat baginya ketika harus mengingat pengalaman pahitnya di masa lalu. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke diam dan membirkannya bersandar untuk sejenak. Mungkin saja dengan begitu ia bisa mengikis rasa sakit yang terus bergelayut dalam hatinya.

 _"Hyung."_

Sasuke berpikir, inikah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya?

 _"Nde?"_

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu." kalimat itu meluncur bebas dari bibirnya.

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia malah semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Sasuke, sampai lelaki cantik itu merasa kalau pelukan Naruto menjadi begitu erat. Erat sekali.

Punggung Sasuke bersentuhan langsung dengan dada lelaki itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa merasakan ada detak jantung yang bergemuruh. Kediaman Naruto melahirkan tanya dalam benak Sasuke. Apa dia akan ditolak?

 _"Mianhae…"_

Kata maaf itu adalah simpulannya. Sasuke menahan napasnya sejenak lalu membuangnya sembari menahan perih. Tapi ia harus siap. Ini memang terlalu dini.

"Maafkan aku karena belum bisa merasakan rasa yang sama."

Kecewa. Ya, itulah yang Sasuke rasakan. Sementara langit mulai menampakkan terang fajar, hatinya teriris.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke berbalik, namun tak mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sepasang bola mata safir milik lelaki itu.

Inikah rasanya ditolak? Sakit. Seumur hidup baru pertama kali ia menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang, dan sekaligus pertama kalinya ia ditolak. Haruskah ia marah? Siapa yang salah di sini? Sasuke ingin sekali menyalahkan Naruto. Tapi dia jugalah yang berharap terlalu banyak pada lelaki itu. Memupuk harapannya terlalu banyak dalam waktu yang benar-benar singkat. Ia mungkin belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud rasa cinta itu.

Sasuke hampir saja menangis seperti seorang gadis sebelum tangan _pattisier_ itu menangkup wajahnya dengan lembut.

Lalu menciumnya.

Cahaya matahari menyingsing dari ufuk timur, langit gelap hanya tinggal sebagian. Terbentuklah bayangan dari dua insan itu. Matahari milik 11 Oktober menjadi saksi ciuman itu.

"Biarkan aku belajar mencintai supaya aku bisa membalas perasaanmu. Jangan tinggalkan aku dan teruslah seperti ini. Aku percaya kau tidak akan pernah meniggalkanku. Matamu, mengatakan semuanya. Terimakasih atas perasaanmu yang tulus."

Angin musim gugur berhembus pagi itu.

.

.

.

Sebelas Oktober, pukul 17.00. Hari terakhir program _cooking class_ di kampus Yonsei. Seperti biasa para mahasiswa yang mengikuti kelas itu berkumpul di ruang PKK dan bersiap untuk memasak. Mereka yang sudah memakai celemek kemudian membereskan peralatan masak yang akan dipakai. Semua ditaruh di atas meja dengan rapi.

Tapi Sasuke belum juga terlihat. Naruto gusar. _Patissier_ itu jelas menanti murid yang semalam bersamanya itu. Ia masih ingat betul, Sasuke pulang di pagi harinya tanpa banyak bicara. Ah, mungkin saja mahasiswa itu tidak akan datang.

 _"Oppa!_ Apa kita mulai saja? Sudah lewat dari jam lima…" ucap salah satu asistennya.

 _"Ye_ , kita mulai saja."

 _ **DOK DOK DOK**_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang PKK yang masih terbuka.

 _"Mian,_ aku terlambat."

Naruto tersenyum cerah ketika tahu yang datang adalah Sasuke. Ia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari lelaki cantik itu, sejak ia masuk ke dalam ruangan, menaruh tasnya, dan memakai celemeknya dengan napas yang masih memburu. Sepertinya ia habis berlari.

"Ya sudah kita mulai saja. Semuanya, tolong dibaca resepnya." instruksi Naruto mengawali kegiatan _cooking class_ itu.

Sasuke membaca resep di tangannya, lalu ia melirik sekilas pada Naruto dan kembali membaca. Tunggu. Sasuke kembali melirik lelaki itu dan mendapatinya sedang tersenyum lebar. Dan sebuah _wink_ membuat Sasuke sadar kalau lelaki itu tersenyum padanya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Hei kau yang di sana! Kenapa tertawa? Tidak ada yang sedang melawak di sini!" ucap Naruto lantang secara tiba-tiba. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu sukses dibuat terdiam. Sama dengan Sasuke. ia langsung saja menoleh pada _patissier_ itu dengan wajah tidak percaya. Ia dimarahi? Padahal baru saja ia dilempar _wink_ dan senyuman manis oleh lelaki itu!

 _"Paboya…"_ gumam Sasuke tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ia kesal sekali.

"Yah, aku tidak _pabo!_ Berhenti mengeluh dan baca saja resepnya!" lagi-lagi _patissier_ itu memarahinya, kali ini sambil mengangkat _hand mixer_ di tangannya.

"Aish!" apa-apaan dia? Orang itu benar-benar –ish. _"Ye, mianhae…"_ Sasuke membungkuk dan meminta maaf degan sangat terpaksa.

Lalu, acara _cooking class_ itu berlangsung dengan dibumbui pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto.

 _"Hyung."_ bisik Sasuke ketika Naruto sedang mengamati peserta _cooking class_ lain di sebelahnya.

"Hm?" gumamnya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

Kemudian lelaki cantik itu berjongkok untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Ia keluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berlapis kulit.

Langsung saja Sasuke memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam kantung celemek Naruto. Lelaki itu nampak kebingungan, iapun merogoh kantung celemeknya untuk melihat apa itu –tapi ditahan Sasuke.

"Itu untukmu. Maaf hadiahnya terlambat, kemarin aku lupa memberikannya padamu." Ujarnya, masih dengan suara yang pelan. Tak lupa ia melirik sekitar, takut dicurigai orang.

"Aah… _gomawo yo."_

"Sudah sana! Jangan di sini terus!" Sasuke mengusir Naruto dengan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

 _"Andwae._ Aku ingin di sini saja."

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri di samping Sasuke dan merapatkan bahunya. Peserta wanita di kanan dan kiri mereka dibuat heran sekaligus iri. Mengapa dua orang yang sejak tadi bertengkar itu mendadak intim begini?

Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin cara mengenal seseorang tidak hanya dengan bersikap manis di depannya. Bisa saja pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil itu melahirkan rasa sayang di antara mereka, rasa di mana masing-masing ingin mengenal lebih jauh satu sama lain, walaupun lewat interaksi yang tak biasa. Kadang bertengkar bukan berarti musuh.

"Jangan buat aku berpikir kalau kau ternyata mesum, _hyung."_

 _"Yah!"_

"Sana pergi!"

"Kau mengusirku?"

Pertengkaran itu dimulai lagi. Mungkin kue yang Sasuke buat tidak akan selesai-selesai sampai waktunya habis.

 _"Oppa, Oppa!_ Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mencampurkan ini, takarannya bagaimana?" seru seorang gadis. Naruto melengos seketika. Sasuke ditinggal begitu saja. Tsche, mulailah rasa cemburu itu muncul.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, baru semalam ia ditolak. Tapi… entah mengapa tidak ada rasa marah dan kecewa yang tersisa. Semua bagai lenyap begitu saja ketika melihat senyuman dan tingkah usil lelaki itu. Apa memang begini rasanya mencintai?

 _'Chef, cepatlah kau balas perasaanku.'_ batinnya tak sabar.

0-0-0-0

 **END**

0-0-0-0

Saya minta maaf karena nggak bisa ngasih kado maksimal buat ultahnya si papah T_T semua karena ga ada waktu buat nulis fanfic. Boro-boro nulis fanfic yang ada tiap hari nulis makalah sama essai hahahahaha *ketawa sedih*

Saya nonton I Order You –meskipun ga sampe abis. Saya suka tema kuliner kayak gitu. Kebetulan di event Shrine ini ada prompt pastry, jadi saya manfaatin buat bikin fanficnya. Yaa… meskipun Narusasu harusnya masih dalam zona jejepangan, tapi saya rada bosen kalo harus melulu jejepangan –bukan karena saya nggak suka Jepang. Kadang saya butuh nuansa baru, kadang saya greget kalo bisa manggil Naruto 'Oppa' dan Sasuke 'Noona' *digampar*

Maafin saya buat temen-temen yang kurang suka fanfic Narusasu di Korea-koreain, but… ujung-ujungnya saya mau egois, suka-suka saya dong? Hahahaha. Nulis fanfic 'kan buat nyalurin ide dan kesukaan juga.

Jadi… makasih banget buat yang udah baca sampe di catatan nggak berguna ini.


End file.
